Kat and the Kids: Around the World in 80 Seconds
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When Coop borrows Kat's teleporter without his permission, he accidentally sends Dennis on a trip around the world. Can Kat repair the device in time for them to save him? Based on the episode Kickin' Butler.
1. A Nifty Gadget Indeed

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is the second in a series he and I will be working together on in the future. The storyline is a nod to the episode, "Kickin' Butler." Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) **

It's a peaceable day in Bootsville. Inside his secret laboratory, deep within a cat climbing tree in Coop Burtonburger's room, Kat is busily writing his reports of life on Earth. Suddenly, the giant computer screen behind him quickly lights up and an image of his boss appears. "Hello, Zoran." Kat quickly looks up from his reports. "Oh, hello, sir."

"The newspaper has just received your reports of life on Earth, and the population is quite intrigued by it; I must say, Zoran, you've done an excellent job."

Kat smiles modestly. "Oh, well, thank you, sir."

"After hearing about the dangers of Earth, we are sending some items to keep you safe on this planet; you will receive them shortly."

"Why, thank you, sir." Kat replies.

"You're quite welcome, Zoran. Goodbye and good luck." the boss replies, as he then signs off.

Moments later, a metal box arrives outside the door of the cat house. Kat quickly brings it in and opens it up. "Hmm," he muses, marveling at all of the interesting gizmos inside. "How very interesting!" As his gaze falls on what appears to be a silver and purple flashlight, the space cat picks it up and examines it. "Directions: 1. Press the button. 2. Point at item of your choice. 3. Shake in vigorous circle.(1)"

His intrigue growing, Kat presses the button on the device's side, points it at a small wooden stepstool near his desk, and quickly swirls it around. The device makes a whirring sound, supersonic beams shoot out of its lens, and a swirling purple vortex quickly forms around the stepstool and swallows it up. As Kat stares in astonishment, he suddenly hears a _SHOOP_ and a _THUD_ from outside the cat house. Peeking through the door, he notices the stepstool lying on its side on Coop's rug. "How amazing!" he exclaims excitedly. "It appears to be a teleporter."

Just then, Kat hears his owner Coop, calling, "Howdy, Kat!"

"Oh, why hello, Coop." Kat calls in reply as he slowly climbs down from his cat house. As Coop enters the room, he immediately notices the deice in Kat's paw. "Say, what's that? It looks super cool!"

As Kat looks down at his paws, realizing that he'd forgotten to put the teleporter away, a concerned look crosses his face. 'Uh oh.' he thinks. He knew that Coop would often evince interest in his gadgets and ask to borrow them, even though he often didn't know their proper use. Kat's mind races for a possible cover story, but soon discovers that he can't come up with one. "Well, this is a teleporter." the space cat replies.

"Awesome, awesome!" Coop excitedly waves his hands in the air. "How does it work?"

"Well, it's quite a simple procedure," Kat holds down the button on the device's side and aims it at Coop's chair. "You simply hold down the button, point the device at the item of your choosing," Kat then shakes the device around a little bit. "Shake the teleporter in a circle," A small vortex quickly forms around the chair and shallows it up; seconds later it reappears behind them. _SHOOP_! _THUD_. "And presto!"

"Wow, that's pretty sweet!" an impressed Coop replies. Noticing how far the chair's traveled, Coop curiously inquires, "Say, I noticed that the chair only went a little ways. Can it make things go farther?"

"Well, yes," Kat replies apprehensively, concerned about the turn this conversation was taking. "You simply shake the device more to make the vortex bigger."

"This totally rocks, I can't wait to show Dennis and Fiona this." Coop says excitedly. "May I borrow it, please?"

"Well, uhm, I don't know.."

"Thanks!" Coop quickly nabs the device and hurries out the door. "I promise to have it back soon!"

"Coop, wait, please!" Kat calls urgently from the doorway. "The teleporter hasn't been properly tested yet!" Unfortunately, Coop has traveled well out of earshot by this time. The space cat gives a doleful sigh. "Oh, dear. I shall have to follow him to make sure that he and his friends don't get themselves into a fix." He then hurries downstairs.

(1)This is the same ability the teleporter had in the original episode.


	2. Save Dennis!

Kat follows Coop downstairs, where he observes the little boy teleporting several of his Captain Blasteroid toys into different rooms. Spying Millie's doll lying on the ground, Coop gets a gleam in his eye, upon which he quickly teleports it away, too. Seeing a tree outside the window, Coop stares wistfully at it, then teleports it into the living room. "Uhm, Coop?" his father Burt calls. "Why is there a tree in the living room?"

Coop laughs gleefully. "Oh, teleporting stuff is so much fun! I must teleport more! More!" Upon these words, he quickly hurries outside. Kat looks on with concern, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Coop got in trouble.

Kat follows Coop to the park and watches as Coop begins merrily teleporting squirrels out of trees, bushes onto the playground swings and onto the top of the slide, and flowers onto people's heads. "Say, Jeff," a little girl says to a little boy passing by. "You got a flower on your head."

"Really?" the little boy replies. "Do y'think anyone'll notice?"

Coop laughs gleefully as he runs around, looking for more things to teleport. Just then, he hears a voice behind him call, "Hey, Coop!" upon which he turns to see his friend Dennis walking up to him. "What'cha got there?"

"It's a teleporter," Coop replies. "Kat gave it to me."

"Wow," Dennis replies excitedly. "How does it work?"

"It's easy," Coop replies, as he points the teleporter toward another bush. "All you need to do is hold the button down, point it at something, swirl it around, and presto!" Coop then quickly demonstrates, sending the bush onto the monkey bars, as two kids climbing up the bars stare in amazement.

"Whoa, that's so rockin'!" Dennis says excitedly. "I wonder if it would be possible to teleport a person."

"Well, we could try if you like." Coop replies.

"Awesome!" Dennis exclaims excitedly. From his hiding place behind a bush(Which was one of the few that Coop hadn't teleported onto the playground equipment), Kat gasps, "Oh no, the teleporter hasn't been tested on humans yet!" Upon these words, the space cat begins rushing toward his two human friends, calling, "Wait, please!" Unfortunately he arrives a bit too late; Coop had already conjured up an enormous vortex that is beginning to rapidly swallow Dennis up.

"C-Coop, what's happening?!" Dennis stammers. Coop gasps, "Oh no, I must've made it too strong!" As the vortex sucks Dennis in, he fearfully cries, "Coop, help!"

At this moment Kat rushes up to them. "Don't worry, Dennis, we'll save you!" he and Coop call. They reach into the vortex, but only succeed in grabbing the hem of Dennis' underpants. "You're giving me an interdimensional wedgie!" the little boy cries as his underpants stretch out a mile. As the suction becomes stronger, Coop and Kat's grips loosen, sending Dennis flying into the vortex at top speed. "_AAAAAAAHHH_!" As Coop topples backwards, the teleporter falls out of his hands and smashes on the ground. _SMASHH!_

"Dennis!" Coop cries. Unfortunately, the vortex has already sealed up. Coop stares, aghast, "Oh no...what have I done?!"


	3. Pyramids and Towers

As Dennis plummets through time and space, the vortex quickly deposits him over Egypt; he drops onto the nose of a Sphinx, breaking it off. "_AAAAAAH! OOF_!" As Dennis slowly rights himself, he looks up to see the now-vandalized monument, then looks down with a gasp to see the missing nose at his feet. "Uh oh," he notes. "This definitely isn't the sort of thing folks take kindly to."

Looking behind him, Dennis then notices his stretched-out underpants; with his face bright red, he quickly tucks them back into his pants. "That was embarrassing," he mumbles under his breath. "At least no one was around to see it."

Out of the corner of his eye, the little boy spies a nearby pyramid. Curious of what treasures might be inside, he hurriedly makes his way toward it. Upon entering the structure, Dennis takes a small flashlight out of his backpack and begins scouting the corridors. "Mmn," he muses. "Sure is dark in here. Wonder why the ancient Egyptians never invested in lighting."

At this moment his gaze quickly falls on a large urn, about the size and shape of a household vase, covered with various hieroglyphics. "Say, this looks pretty sweet," Dennis notes as he traipses over, picks up the vase, and stashes it in his backpack. "Maybe I could bring it to show and tell tomorrow." He had no sooner done this, however, when another vortex appears next to him and draws him in again. "_AAAAAAAAHHH_!" the little boy cries as he begins swirling through the vortex again. "I wish these things came with airsick bags!"

Back in Bootsville, Coop tries frantically to open the vortex up again, but unfortunately, the teleporter won't work. He thump it against his palm, then jostles it, but nothing seems to work. "Oh no, I think I broke it!" A worried look crosses the little boy's face. "This is terrible, Dennis is lost somewhere in the world, and it's all my fault."

'There, there, lad, please don't despair," Kat replies consolingly. "Once I repair the teleporter, we'll find him in no time. Follow me, please." Upon this, Coop quickly follows Kat back to the house.

Back in Coop's room, Kat sits at Coop's desk, working intently on repairing the damaged teleporter. "Can it be repaired, Kat?" Coop inquires worriedly.

"Yes indeed," Kat replies. "It's only a matter of finding the right pieces. Hopefully, I should have the parts in my lab somewhere." Upon these words, he hurries back into his cat house to look.

"Poor Dennis," muses a worried Coop. "I hope that we can save him."

Meanwhile, as Dennis swirls through the vortex, he presently finds himself deposited on top of the Eiffel tower. Noticing where he is, the little boy gives an audible shudder. "Ugh. Can't this portal send me somewhere closer to the ground?"(He had never liked heights very much.) Taking extra care not to look at the ground beneath him, Dennis slowly shins down the tower. "All right. Steady as she goes..."

As he reaches the tower's middle, the little boy is very relieved to find a flight of stairs leading to the ground. He quickly hurries down the steps and breathes a hearty sigh. "Finally! Sweet, sweet level ground!" Out of the corner of his eye, Dennis notices a booth selling miniature Eiffel towers; silently contemplating that this would be the perfect thing to add to his collection of souvenirs, the little boy traipses over to it. "Excuse me, Ma'am," he inquires of the lady behind the counter. "May I have one of your miniature towers, please?"

"Oh, mais oui, my dear." the lady replies, as she hands Dennis a miniature tower. The little boy removes a small billfold from his pocket and hands her five dollars. "Thank you, Ma'am." he says politely as he leaves. "You are quite welcome, my dear." she replies.

Dennis had no sooner tucked his new souvenir into his backpack when another vortex opens up and draws him in. "Oh, perfect timing! _WHOOOOOOOOAAA_!" He soon finds himself whirling away again.

Back in Coop's room, Kat examines the teleporter intently, deducing what pieces it might need. "Let's see," he muses. "This piece seems to have burned out," He motions toward a large, square device in the middle of the device. "Fortunately, there should be one in my toolbox." He hurries into his cat house and returns moments later with an identical piece, which he fits into place "Ah, that should do the trick. Now, let's see what else might be amiss..."


	4. Paintings and Boomeangs

As the vortex opens up over Italy, Dennis plummets downward, his underwear catching on the edge of the leaning tower of Pisa. "Ohhh, not again!" the little boy groans despairingly.

At this moment, a man with a curly black mustache sticks his head out of one of the building's windows and quickly spots Dennis. "Hold'a on, little boy, I'll save'a you!" The man then hurries up the stairs and looks out of a window just beneath Dennis and reaches out his arms. "Just'a reach over'a here and I'll pull'a you in!" Dennis reaches out and catches the man's hands, upon which the man gently carries him inside.

"Gee, thank you so much for saving me, sir." Dennis says gratefully. Noticing his underwear hanging out of the back of his pants again, an embarrassed Dennis quickly tucks it back in, silently hoping that the man hadn't noticed. "You're'a quite welcome." the man replies, as stands in front of a canvas, swiping a paintbrush across it. The little boy gazes in awe at a large collection of gorgeous watercolor paintings lining the walls. "Say," he inquires. "Did you paint...all of these?"

"Si." the artist replies.

"Well," Dennis asks cautiously. "If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if I might ask if you might have any...reproductions of your artwork?"

"Si." the artist replies as he opens up his art bag and removes several downsized versions of the pictures.

"Well, I was wondering if I...might have one, please?" Dennis inquires. "You see, I've been going on, well, a scavenger hunt of sorts around the world, and I've been collecting souvenirs from every place I visit."(Biting his tongue not to add that he'd been traveling by interdimensional vortex.)

"Oh, why, absolutely, little boy!" the artist replies joyfully. "It does'a my heart good to see some'aone liking my art so much."

Dennis selects a downsized picture from the bag. "Thank you, sir."

"You're'a quite welcome, little boy. Please'a take care!"

"You too, sir." Dennis kindly replies. At this moment, the vortex appears behind him again. "Well, here's my ride." he jokingly says to himself, upon which the vortex draws him in again. "_WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA_!"

Back in coop's room, Kat works in his lab to get the teleporter working again. "Hmm," he muses. "Only two more pieces missing." He quickly hurries to his toolbox and takes out a small device with three red, blue, and yellow wires; he quickly inserts the device and quickly connects the wires. "Perfect. Now to find the other piece."

Meanwhile, the vortex deposits Dennis in Australia. As he drops on top of Ayers Rock, the little boy excitedly surveys the scenery. "Ooh, COOL! I've always wanted to go to Australia!" Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Millie's doll sitting in the center of the rock and goes to pick it up. "Hmm," he muses as he stashes the doll in his backpack. "That got good mileage."

Noticing a path down the hillside, Dennis quickly traipses down to the plains below. "Ahh," he sighs. "Back to the lovely, lovely ground." Just then, he hears a voice calling, "Boomerangs, get your boomerangs here!" upon which he whips around to see a vendor selling boomerangs at a stand not too far from the mountain. Growing excited, Dennis quickly hurries up to the stand as the vendor calls, "Would anybody like t'buy a boomerang?"

"I would, sir." Dennis replies. "If I may ask, please, how much do they cost?"

"Oh, well let's see," the vendor muses. "Th' little ones're 'bout five dollars, th' medium-sized ones 'bout ten dollars, an' th' big ones 'bout twenty-five dollars."

Dennis selects a small boomerang with a tribal pattern and hands the vendor five dollars. "Thank you, sir."

"Y'quite welcome, mate." the vendor replies.

Just as Dennis is leaving, the vortex appears next to him. "Well, looks like my ride is here," he notes. "Though I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get a chance to hug a koala." Upon this, the vortex draws him in again. "_WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA_!"


	5. Mountain Time

Back in Coop's room, Coop waits worriedly from outside the cat house as Kat works on the device. Just then, he hears from the TV downstairs, "We interrupt this broadcast of professional monkey wrestling with a special news bulletin." Curious, he hurries downstairs, and soon has his suspicions on this matter confirmed when an image of Dennis roaming the edge of a volcano. "This report comes from Hawaii, where a young local has gotten lost hiking...VERY lost!" the announcer elaborates. From on the screen, Dennis pauses for a moment and waves to the camera.

"Say," Burt, who's watching this from the couch, notes. "That looks a lot like Dennis!"

"Uhm, please don't be concerned, Dad," Coop quickly amends, as he traipses up to his father. "I'm sure it's just a traveler who looks like him."

"Mmn, maybe so." Burt muses in reply.

"This is big news," Coop mumbles under his breath. "I gotta tell Kat!"

"Tell Mr. Kat what?" inquires Millie, who had happened up to him at that very moment.

"Well, uhm," Coop stammers as his mind races for a plausible cover story. "Tell him, uh, that is...Look! A monkey!" Coop quickly motions toward the ceiling, upon which Millie quickly gazes up toward it. Breathing a sigh of relief that neither Millie nor his dad had questioned the event, the little boy quickly dashes back up to his room to give Kat the news.

Coop rushes into his room, urgently calling, "Kat! Kat!" Upon hearing him, the space cat pokes his head out of the cat house. "Goodness, what's wrong, lad?"

"I-just-saw-Dennis," Coop puffs. "He-was-on-top of a VOLCANO!"

"Gracious, we haven't a moment to lose," Kat replies with concern as he quickly but carefully climbs down. "The teleporter should be in working order by now." He holds the device out and rotates it in a quick circle, but oddly, no vortex appears.

A perplexed Kat stares at the device. "Hmm, this is strange...perhaps a wire is out of place?" Just then, his gaze falls on the open battery compartment, which is empty. The space cat's purple face turns bright red. "Uhm, pardon me, Coop, but may I...borrow two batteries, please?"

"Absolutely!" Coop obliges, as he opens his desk drawer, removes a small packet of batteries, and hands Kat two of them.

"Thank you, lad." Kat replies, upon which he quickly shakes the teleporter again, causing a vortex to brew up. "Perfect!"

Coop rushes up to the vortex, with Kat following closely behind. "Dennis, can you hear me?" He takes a length of rope out of his pocket, which he then ties into a lasso. "We've come to save you!" The little boy whips the lasso above his head vigorously; unfortunately, the vortex proves to be too strong and ends up drawing him in, with the lasso wrapped around him. "_WAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH_!" Kat quickly grabs the other end of the rope in a desperate attempt to save his young owner, but ends up getting drawn in, too. "_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_!"

As the boy and cat swirl through the vortex at top speed, they moments later find themselves deposited over the Appalachian mountains. The two scream in fear as they plummet downward, until someone quickly catches them. "Gotcha!" says a familiar voice, upon which the two look up to see...

"Dennis!" Coop exclaims happily.

"Hi, guys." says Dennis, who's hanging onto a ledge just above them.

"W-we're s-s-so glad you're safe, lad," Kat chatters as he holds his arms around himself for warmth.(This unfortunately was not a very good place for a hairless cat.) "W-we were q-quite worried about y-you."

Noticing the souvenir cap Dennis is wearing, a curious Coop inquires, "So, where ya been, Dennis?"

"Oh, well, sort of here, there, and everywhere." Dennis replies.

"W-w-well, we h-h-have some g-good news," Kat replies. "The teleporter has b-been repaired, and n-now w-we can bring you h-h-home."

An excited look crosses Dennis' face. "Ooh, cool! Thanks!"

Aiming the teleporter just below them, Kat quickly rotates it, causing a huge vortex to form underneath them. Coop turns to Dennis. "Ready, Dennis?"

"Ready!" Dennis replies, upon which he lets go of the ledge, sending the three plummeting toward the vortex. "HERE WE _GO-O-OOOOO_!" As the swirling pool swallows them up, it deposits the three in a heap in Coop's back yard. "_WHOOOOOOOOOOA! OOF_!"

"Oof," Kat groans from the top of the stack. "Are you okay, lads?"

"Yes..." Coop moans.

"Momentarily..." Dennis mumbles.


	6. Home Again, Naturally

As the three help each other to their feet and dust each other off, a grateful Dennis says, "Gosh, thanks so much for savin' me, you guys."

"You're quite welcome, Dennis," Coop replies. "But Kat deserves the most thanks, he fixed the telepoter good as new." The space cat smiles and blushes modestly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dennis opens his backpack and takes out all of the souvenirs he's collected on his trip. "I picked up a little something from each country I visited, including this!" He takes out Millie's doll.

Before they can reply, Coop and Kat hear Millie calling, "There you are, Mrs. Pennywhistle!" upon which they turn to see her walking up to them. As Millie takes the doll, she says, "Now, how did you get all the way over here?" The group simply stare blankly as she leaves.

"I also got you guys a couple of presents." Dennis notes as he delves into his backpack again. He takes out a strange looking theatrical mask and a pet collar with many strange, almost cartoonish-looking tribal designs and a goofy-looking kangaroo shaped tag. "I got this mask while I was in Italy, and this collar while I was in Australia." He then gives the former item to Coop and the latter item to Kat. The two try to hide their surprise, replying, "Why, thank you very much."

Noticing a largish, blue and purple speckled egg in amongst Dennis' souvenirs, Kat curiously inquires, "Say, if I may ask, please, what kind of egg might that be?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure," Dennis replies. "I found it while visiting the Grand Canyon; I might take it to show and tell..." He's barely finished his sentence when he and his friends hear the eggshell cracking open and something scratching to get out. "UH OH!"

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Coop Burtonburger/Boy in Park-Erin Matthews

Mr. Kat/Painter-Peter New

Millie Burtonburger/Girl in Park-Kathleen Barr

Burt Burtonburger/Newscaster-Trevor Devall

Dennis Lawrence Chan-Cathy Weseluck

Souvenir Seller-Nicole Oliver

Kat's Boss/Boomerang Seller-Brian Drummond


End file.
